Unconditionally
by tellmesomethingnew
Summary: AU! As his dying wish, Dumbledore asks Hermione to use the Time Turner one more time to fix the problem that caused the mess that they're all in. As the second Chosen One, Hermione goes back in time and learns that everybody has a reason behind their actions. Can the young Dark Lord be given a second chance before it's too late? Takes place during book 6 for many reasons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to Rowling.

**A/N:** So I'd like to start off the first author's note of this new story with a thank you to my boyfriend for being my beta last minute when no one else was interested. I'm so excited to see where this story goes and everyone's reaction to it. Please, review. All criticism is open with this fanfic (unlike my first one).

**Just Thought I'd Warn Y'All:** This story is rated M for pretty much the obvious usual Tomione reasons. Smut, violence, language, and possibly torture. But besides the rated M warnings, I'd like to make sure you guys will be aware that these characters will eventually go OCC. With a little help from my Tumblr friends, I have created an argument against anyone who has anything negative against Fluffy!Tom as well as the way I will end up writing him. Thank you.

* * *

"_Where is she?" Ron asked, blinking as he stared at the spot. Hermione had just left moments before. He kept blinking as if she would suddenly be there the next time he opened his eyes, but there was nothing. "It's been a minute!" _

_Beside him, Harry was speechless, trying to think of a million different things for this to happen. But only two came to mind. He looked to Dumbledore, searching for answers on why one of his best friends wasn't showing up._

_Dumbledore looked around the room, ignoring the confused gazes of Ron and Harry. And then he looked down at his hand, that a minute ago had been withered and cursed. The strength within him caused him to get to his feet as he sighed at the situation. _

"_Then it has come to my attention, that either Miss Granger did not wish to return, or that she did not survive." His mouth curled into a prideful smirk. _

_Harry took a step forward, his eyes on Dumbledore. "What is it you're not telling us? What happened?" he demanded. Sudden anger from grief built up within him._

_Dumbledore looked away from Harry and Ron, smiling happily with himself. "She changed him is what happened, Harry." _

_Ron and Harry looked at each other, sharing a look mixed of horror and grief._

**- PROLOGUE -**

Hermione stared down at the Time Turner sitting in her sweating palm. She shifted a little in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk, suddenly feeling intimidated under his gaze. Behind her, she could hear Ron and Harry whispering, but their voices were too hushed for her to make out any of the words. Finally, she met Dumbledore's wary gaze.

"I'll do it," she said quietly. Her voice was just above a whisper and shaky.

"You've got to be bloody _joking_!" Ron immediately said, his voice echoing throughout the entire office. Hermione turned her head around quick enough to see the hurt in Ron's bright blue eyes.

Dumbledore ignored Ron, nodding his head toward Hermione. His long, grey beard shimmered as his head pivoted. "It is a wise decision, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said weakly. It broke Hermione's heart from the idea that Dumbledore was practically sitting on his deathbed._ I'm doing this for Dumbledore and for all the muggle-borns like me_, Hermione thought.

"When am I to go?" she quickly asked as she shakily tucked a strand of her frizzy brown hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face. It was more of an act on her nervousness.

"As soon as possible," Dumbledore replied in time.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and withdrew a small, square wooden box that reminded Hermione of the mahogany wood of the Great Hall's dinner tables. He pushed it across the desk towards her slowly.

She carefully reached out and wrapped a hand around the box, pulling it towards her. She rested it on her lap, confusion in her wide brown eyes. "What's this?" She remained staring at the box, afraid to open it. She didn't know what to expect.

"A ring. I had professor Snape create it for you, if you were to accept the task," Dumbledore explained.

_Dumbledore trusts Snape and therefore I must as well_, Hermione had to tell herself at the mention of Snape.

Hermione opened the box to find a small, dainty ring that looked to be made of gold with a small, shimmering emerald in the middle. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at Dumbledore. "What does it do?" She sensed the magic radiating off of it after concentrating for a quick moment.

"It serves as a mind block when worn, Miss Granger."

"Why would I need it? Is...is Tom Riddle really that dangerous?"

Behind Hermione, Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's and he saw that he was to say nothing at the moment.

"During Tom's time at Hogwarts, I had noticed him to become easily suspicious. The ring serves as a precaution, should he get suspicious enough with you to try and get into your mind."

Hermione sucked in a breath and put the ring on hastily after a moment's hesitation. She felt that the band was loose at first, but it soon formed to the size of her finger.

"Can I bring anything with me?" she questioned next.

Dumbledore suddenly looked as if Hermione had just reminded him of something important. He opened up another drawer and handed Hermione what looked to be a small, vintage purse. "It's charmed, so it is larger on the inside than it looks on the outside." Dumbledore explained. Mentally, Hermione brightened up a bit at the mention of a charm she had once read about not too long ago. She had always wanted to experience and now was the chance."I've included in it everything you will need during your time there."

Hermione got to her feet, putting the purse on her wrist as she put the Time Turner around her neck. She had grown since she used it last that the chain bent across the cove of her breasts and the hourglass itself sat just below, dangling over her tee shirt.

Dumbledore soon handed Hermione a letter. "It is very important you hand this to my past self, Miss Granger. It will be the only way to ensure your safety there."

She nodded her head, understanding. She turned her head and looked at Ron and Harry. Her heart thudded in her ears as she had to remind herself of her Gryffindor courage; she was terrified.

She didn't know how long she'd be away, she didn't know if this plan would even work. And most of all, she feared of having to face Tom Riddle. It was bad enough facing such a loathsome cockroach like Draco.

She just hoped she could do this and that something good would come out of it. The Wizarding world no longer counted on just Harry Potter, but now Hermione Granger.

Shakily, she grabbed the Time Turner and brought it up so she could see it clearly. She reached out to start it when a voice stopped her.

"Hermione, wait," Harry called. Hermione looked back at Harry, who had his wand drawn. Hermione sucked in a weary breath and waited for Harry to ramble about how she didn't have to do this, or how it should be him doing this.

"You can't go back in time looking like that," he teased, causing Hermione to crack a small smile.

Harry waved his wand and Hermione looked down to see her usual clothes change into a long dirt brown skirt with the waist clenching around her mid-stomach and a deep purple blouse with light burgundy stripes. She smiled and thanked Harry as she took the letter and tucked it into the pocket in her skirt. She started the Time Turner the way Dumbledore had taught her so that she'd go back in years instead of hours.

The moment she let go of the Time Turner, she doubted herself. She wouldn't know how to deal with this..._Tom Riddle_. She feared she'd let everyone down, especially Dumbledore, who was so terribly close to death that it made Hermione feel as if the entire world weighed on her shoulder. She feared she'd somehow ruin everything she was going to work so hard for and what Dumbledore had worked so hard for.


	2. In Which Hermione Becomes a Slytherin

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in updating. My grandpa was admitted into the hospital and then there's work deciding to try and schedule me almost every day. But I'm trying to keep up. Enjoy the update. Please comment!

* * *

Hermione's eyes were squeezed tightly when she felt that time had finally slowed down. Cold air splayed across her skin, the smell of decaying leaves hit her nostrils, and a wave of nausea overcame her. Dumbledore had warned her of the after effects of such a long time travel, which led her to doubling over and puking what little food she had eaten since before she left. Feeling dizzy, she found herself leaning against a tree.

Through the dizziness, she looked around. She took in the site of Hogwarts lit up rather brightly in the distance and knew that she was just outside of the forbidden forest.

She welcomed the cool autumn air as her sweaty, pale face began to dry. She kept her breathing slow, even if it was deep.

"Serves ya righ' y'know!"

The voice caused Hermione to jump. She looked over and saw a man who must have been in his middle years, holding a lamp and scowling as he marched over to Hermione rather angrily.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he was too quick. "Save yer excuses. Sick or no', I'm takin' ya ta Dippet," he said quickly, motioning for Hermione to follow him. She said nothing and forced herself to follow after him.

This man walked with a limp, hobbling rather quickly with long stringy brown hair and a short beard. He wore round spectacles that sat at the middle of the bridge of his nose. Was he the groundskeeper? Caretaker of the castle like Filch? If he was, he was far more likable than Filch.

_But I need to see Dumbledore_, she thought as she carefully tucked her Time Turner away and gripped tightly to her purse and wand.

Hermione and the man walked through the large, tall double doors she remembered well from her time. Entering the entrance hall, only a few students were about. The stopped, they stared, the whispered, they continued on. Nothing seemed to be happening as the walked, but Hermione felt entranced by how well preserved the place was, even at this time to her time. But of course, Hogwarts was Hogwarts. For how old it was, magic kept it in one piece (as well as the respectable people who always ran the place).

What was Dumbledore's future office was messy and too different. Books and papers were piled everywhere and the extensive candle light was of little use. It wasn't the bright, organized office that it would be in the future.

A grey-haired man sat at the desk, speaking to a man who looked to be some years younger and a rather young Dumbledore. Hermione immediately found relief in seeing Dumbledore here. She felt for the letter in her pocket and fished it out.

The two men seemed to be in deep conversation when Dippet (Hermione assumed) set his eyes on her.

"Who's this?" he asked with confusion. His voice was aged and slightly high-pitched. He looked to be even shorter than Dumbledore.

"Student ou' after curfew, sir," replied the man who had brought Hermione here.

Dippet was quiet for a moment as he studied Hermione's sick figure. "She's no student. I've never seen her before."

"A trespasser?"

Hermione quickly outstretched the letter to Dumbledore before this conversation could go any further. "Dumbledore, please," Hermione said with pleading eyes.

Confusion crossed Dumbledore's features. He took a moment's hesitation and accepted the letter. he ripped it open and read it with a blank, unreadable expression.

"Dumbledore? Do you know who she is?" Dippet questioned, demanding for the answers to the sudden situation.

Dumbledore said nothing until he had finished reading the letter. He calmly folded it back into its envelope and Hermione met eyes with him. The corners of his mouth curled up into a sudden smile.

"Well I'm astonished Nicholas never told me you were coming!" he said cheerily. He walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's back, a signal of friendship for Dippet. "Dippet, I'd like you to meet Flamel's niece Hermione Granger."

Dippet's eyes widened as he looked over to the man that had brought Hermione here. "Thank you, Folter. I can take it from here."

The man, Folter, left the office with an understanding expression.

"Flamel?" Dippet asked Dumbledore when Folter was gone and out of earshot. "I had no idea Flamel had a niece."

Hermione kept quiet, watching Dippet express a strong sense of shock while Dumbledore looked completely calm. She wrapped an arm around herself and grabbed onto her other arm, chewing on her inner cheek.

"Well. Any friend of Flamel and Dumbledore is a friend of mine. Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear!" Dippet soon said with a wide, cheeky smile.

Hermione cracked a smile in return and looked to Dumbledore.

"Right then. Miss Granger here needs to be sorted." His hand went to her shoulder, squeezing it as if it were a warning before he moved away from her. "Shall we do that now?" Dumbledore asked Dippet.

Dippet stuttered, as if this were all too much for him and his aged brain. He blinked profusely between Dumbledore and Hermione, trying to process everything. Finally, he was able to speak. "Yes. I will get the Sorting Hat," he grumbled, walking away from the two toward a section of the dusty old bookshelves lining every wall of the office. Hermione spotted the Sorting Hat, one of the few things that _wasn't_ dusty.

When Dippet was out of earshot, Dumbledore took a step closer to Hermione and leaned in towards her left ear.

"Do you realize the severity of your situation, Miss Granger?" he whispered.

Hermione took a deep breath in and nodded her head, forcing herself to stay strong and to keep her head held high. That was the only way Harry had ever seemed to get through difficult situations. It surely wouldn't hurt Hermione to be a copycat for once.

"Yes, I do, Professor."

"Very well then. I assume you already have it planned then?"

Hermione blinked, wracking her brain. She had only just made the decision of doing this just moments ago. She couldn't possibly be able to think up a plan for this so soon.

"No," she replied shakily.

"I don't expect you to. In fact, I'm honestly unsure of what exactly I should be expecting from you. I hope that in your time here, I will be able to understand all of this, and you."

Hermione turned her head and stared directly up at Dumbledore. He was so much taller than her, but for the first time ever, that didn't intimidate her in the slightest. "What you should expect from me is that I will get this job done with as soon as possible, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded his head, taking a step back as Dippet turned back to them with a big, cheery grin and the Sorting Hat in his hand. He walked back over to them and urged Hermione to sit down in the chair that faced his desk. Hermione sat down obediently and Dippet immediately placed the Sorting Hat onto her head.

The Sorting Hat was quiet for a moment.

"Hmm…" it finally said aloud. _My my, Miss Granger. You've certainly come a long way to be in a place a Gryffindor most certainly does not belong, _the Hat said to her.

_I need to be in Slytherin for me to do this,_ she begged.

_Slytherin? You have too much courage for such a house. _"Ahh…" _But wait. I can see your cunningness, and so much ambition, Miss Granger. So much. I will be honest and say that I once doubted you. But I can see it all now. You have a chance at surviving in Slytherin. Don't ruin it. _"Slytherin!"

Hermione relaxed, breathing out with a small smile. She had been sorted into the house Dumbledore (the one from her time) had told her to make sure she gets sorted into.

The Sorting Hat was taken from her head and she turned to Dippet, who was nodding his head was praise.

"Slytherin is one of our finest houses. I can see it already, Miss Granger. You will do well to fit in there. Now. You will be in need of a uniform, I assume?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Dumbledore will get you set up with that." Hermione watched him reach over and grab a paper off of his desk where an enchanted quill had previously been writing. "Now this is your timetable. I just had it written up for you. I hope you will like your classes," he said with hope in his eyes.

Hermione gazed at the timetable.

**Monday  
****- Ancient Runes  
****- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
****- Lunch  
****- Potions  
**

**Tuesday  
****- Herbology  
****- Study Period  
****- Lunch  
****- Study Period**

**Wednesday  
****- Charms  
****- Elective 1; Wizarding Dueling Club  
****- Lunch  
****- Study Period**

**Thursday  
****- Elective 2; Care for Magical Creatures  
****- Study Period  
****- Lunch  
****- Alchemy**

**Friday  
****- Transfigurations  
****- Study Period  
****- Lunch**

Hermione looked up at Dippet, smiling as she nodded her head. "I like it."

Dippet's cheery grin grew wider. "Marvelous! Dumbledore will show you to your House Professor, whom will be your Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. He will show you to the Head Boy, who will be in charge of showing you around Hogwarts, and making sure you feel right at home."

_Perfect_, Hermione thought with a smile. Soon, she would need to start figuring out how exactly she'd be doing all of this.

* * *

Professor Slughorn's Potions classroom was by far different than what Snape had brought the Potions classroom to be back during her time. It was a bit more brighter in there with candles hanging from the walls, cauldrons giving off green light, and things looked more clean and orderly.

Slughorn, whom Hermione had never met before, was older than what she had been expecting, but far more likable than Snape. He was a cheerful old man, much more cheery than Dippet. He was warm and inviting, shaking hands with Hermione and welcoming her to the Slytherin House and telling her that he hoped she would prove of great use.

It made Hermione wonder how such a man could have been in such a dark House like Slytherin.

Slughorn showed Hermione to the Slytherin common room, telling her of the password for the portrait hole as well as giving her the details on the simple house rules. Hermione, pretending she didn't already know them, just nodded her head and pretended she was interested.

Slughorn had urged her through the portrait hole and Hermione kept her head turned to keep eye contact with him as he continued explaining the rules when suddenly,

"Ah, Tom m'boy! I'm glad you're here!" he called.

_Tom!_

Hermione turned her head and watched a man with dark features get to his feet and walk over to him.

_This couldn't be Tom Riddle_, Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger, I'd like you to meet the house prefect, Tom Riddle. He'll be in charge of showing you around the castle and helping you to your class- whatever to make you feel more comfortable. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm tired and wish to retire for the night. Goodnight, Tom...Miss Granger." Hermione turned back to Slughorn and gave him a smile. Slughorn seemed pleased and left.

Hermione turned back to Tom and studied him.

Just as she had thought. This couldn't be Tom Riddle. Not the man who became Voldemort. He was far too handsome.

Tom had light green eyes, porcelain skin, perfectly sculpted eyebrows and cheeks, and dark wavy hair parted to the side and combed back. The Slytherin uniform suited him, even if he was without his robes and his blazer.

"Pleasure to meet the new student," Tom said in a polite voice that she could just decrypt to be forced.

She kept her breathing steady and nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet the Prefect of my House," she said in response. There was something she didn't mean to let loose in her voice, a mixture of fear and tension. She saw that Tom understood it. She knew what he knew- that she didn't like him.

Tom was quiet for a moment and Hermione immediately felt intimidated under his gaze. His voice was relaxed but Hermione wondered what in Merlin's name he was staring at and what was going on in that twisted mind of his.

After a moment had slowly sketched on, Tom finally spoke. "Tomorrow I will show you around Hogwarts. But as of tonight, I will introduce you to the Head Boy as well as your new roommates." Tom abruptly turned his body around and began walking toward a group of students sitting near the grande fireplace.

"Abraxas, this is Miss Granger," Tom spoke.

A man sitting between a woman and another man looked up at Hermione. He had straight platinum blonde hair and features distinctly reminding Hermione of Draco Malfoy. But he didn't seem to have any family resemblance as Abraxas stood from the sofa and outstretched his hand to Hermione, a warm and friendly smile at his lips.

"Pleasure to meet the new student." His voice was even more warmer. Hermione smiled back, feeling more at home than before.

Hermione gave Abraxas a confused look. How did he seem to know she was already the new student?

"News travels fast," came a female voice. Hermione looked down to the woman who had been sitting beside Abraxas. She looked to be a seventh year. She looked bored and bitter, her hair a tangled black mess and her skin a cold, pale color with dark, defining eyes. Her dark eyes glowered at Hermione. "Thanks to the portraits." Her face turned away from Hermione and down to her nails.

The man who had been sitting on the other side of Abraxas stood up. He had short brown hair and a large nose, but soft features. "I'm heading to bed." He looked directly at Hermione and looked from her feet up to her, turning away from her without a word as if he had nothing to say to her.

Hermione glared at his back a bit.

"Don't mind Avery. He doesn't like anyone," Abraxas immediately said.

"Not surprised if he's spending time around you lot." Hermione didn't mean for that come out.

Everyone stared at Hermione for a moment.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I'm tired. I'd like to be shown to my room, please."

Tom nodded his head.

"Tom, you want to take care of her? I'll go for my hall duty now."

The woman stood up. "Bellatrix Black, Head Girl," she said without putting her hand out to Hermione. Bellatrix looked to Tom and walked away.

_Bellatrix Lestrange? How on earth?_ Hermione blinked after Bellatrix. She was so beautiful that it angered Hermione, someone who just had to kill her friend's parents in the future. But all she could allow herself to do is stay still and quiet.

"Bella isn't much of a people person either. This way."

Hermione followed Tom up a flight of spiraling stone stairs until they reached a hallway Tom could no longer walk.

"The girl's dorm hall. Your door is the third on the right, Miss Granger. Goodnight and I'll meet you in the common room tomorrow." Tom waited for Hermione to respond.

Hermione just turned from him and walked away, feeling her heart race in her chest. _Bloody hell_, she thought as she walked right up to the door Tom told her to go to.


	3. In Which Hermione Gets Collected

**A/N:** So first off, I'd like to thank EVERYONE for their lovely reviews. Really, it means a lot and I live off of them (well, not really, but my writing does!). And to a specific reviewer, I want to respond to:

**Winterblume said: "**_I saw your post about this story over at the Tomione forum. I planned to read it for some time now_

_aw, man, time travel Tomiones are always good ;) I like the way you write. It's very vivid and the story flow is nicely paced. I look forward to seeing more of your Tom.__What I found a bit strange in this chapter was how Hermione was seemingly a bit unprepared. Why didn't she know how Tom Riddle looked like, for example? And she already slipped up with one of her comments. I blame Dumbledore for this. He should have prepared her better._

_also, is that really Bellatrix Lestrange? If so she doesn't fit in the time line. I look forward to finding out what is going on with that :)_

_ah-ha, you have an argument for Fluffy!Tom? I shall test it as soon as he turns up ;__)_

_keep writing 3__ "_

**Response:** Awe, well thank you very much! She's unprepared, even though I'm well aware that Hermione Granger always seems to be prepared, because this was a last-minute decision for her. Naturally, she could have needed a whole week of preparations for this, but once again, it was last minute. Yes, he could have prepared her better, but I wanted to bring out the greediness in Dumbledore. He wants a job done and he wants it done now. About Bellatrix, I know she doesn't fit the timeline, but as I said this is alternate universe and her presence in the story is one of the reason this is au. Also, I figured that since she is a close follower of Voldemort, I quickly imagined he could have easily done something for her to prolong her life etc. I'm prepared for that Fluffy!Tom argument! When he turns up, of course. Which won't be for a while. -_Alice_

* * *

"Since it's your first day here, we'll let you sit with us," said Winnie, one of Hermione's roommates.

Winnie's real name was Winifred, but immediately, Hermione had been asked to call her by the same name everyone else called her, which was, of course, Winnie. She gave Hermione a quick rant about how she hated her full name and how her parents were complete thick-headed for giving her it, but she had found a way to ignore it. With Hermione being so new, Winnie was a patronizing-kind of warm towards her, but not in the sense that Hermione felt like they would later be friends. She was tall and skinny with short-cut golden blonde hair, freckles that brushed across her cheeks, and bored brown eyes. The way Winnie spoke was as if she was the most bored human being on the very planet.

Hermione's other roommate, Eve (whose full name was Genevieve), was more warm towards Hermione. She had bright rosy cheeks and loved to smile. Her large hazel eyes seemed to gaze warmly at everyone she looked at and she had long brown curly hair she wore half up with a matching Slytherin bow. Even though Eve was warm and friendly, she didn't speak much, which was what disappointed Hermione.

Hermione woke the next morning unhappily sleepy with bags under her eyes and her frizzy hair a tangled mess. She had tossed and turned the previous night, feeling uncomfortable and out of place.

Dumbledore didn't prepare her for any of these emotions. The feeling of being out of place and not to mention, the feeling of honestly not having anything thoroughly thought through.

Across the table came three people Hermione recognized from the night before. Abraxas, Tom, and Bella. As soon as they had sat down and began piling food onto their plates as if Hermione didn't exist, Hermione felt a nervous knot form in her stomach, wondering if that feeling would ever go away in the presence of Tom Riddle.

Hermione grabbed a piece of bacon and nibbled on it, forcing some food in her stomach at least. She didn't like the idea of going through her morning classes on an empty stomach, especially with how nervous she knew she'd be.

Hermione missed it but Tom had looked up and glanced at her for just a moment. Hermione had been too busy worrying about the day ahead of her.

* * *

By the time the lunch hour had come, Hermione was one of the firsts in the Great Hall. She was convinced she had left Tom beguiled from how fast she walked and how little she had paid attention to him. Tom had to literally keep a faster pace than her to "show" her the way to the Great Hall from Runes. She was more awake, her stomach was completely empty, and her morning had gone rather well. She forced herself into the old routine, of focusing on her work and nothing else around her. She even completely missed the weird looks from the opposing houses around her. Professor Marmich, the Runes teacher, had even awarded Slytherin five points for how well her participation in class was. The other house in that class, Gryffindor, had glared at Hermione, even went as far as to start whispering behind her back.

"Excited for Potions, Miss Granger?" came a familiar voice from before Hermione. She had just been grabbing a sandwich from one of the trays in the middle of the table. She was waiting for Winnie and Eve, who she assumed would still sit with her, or at least let her sit with them.

Hermione looked up at Tom.

Tom had just spoken directly to Hermione and she had just taken a bite of her sandwich, gulping down her bite. She almost allowed her eyes to widen.

"Of course." She knew she had to answer. She flashed him a smile and Tom looked away.

Just in time, Winnie and Eve plopped down onto the bench beside Hermione, talking about a rumor from the Ravenclaws that there'd be an essay in Potions.

"I thought Slughorn wasn't like that," Winnie said with a pout. Her and Eve completely ignored Hermione as they went on about it.

Hermione ate in silence, missing the looks from Tom every now and then and the small glares from Bella.

When lunch was over, Hermione kept her head held high and waited for Tom, who was supposed to show her to Potions.

Slughorn seemed generally pleasant that afternoon. He was bright, cheerful as usual, and seemed excited to see both Hermione and Tom.

At the front of the classroom were two small cauldrons filled with potions that were bubbling.

"To start off this year, I have prepared a few concoctions. Anyone who can tell me what these are will receive ten points to their house."

Without thinking, Hermione's hand had shot up in the air the very same time Tom's had.

Tom looked to Hermione and for a quick moment, furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ah, Miss Granger!"

Hermione, holding her Potions book to her chest, walked up to the cauldrons. She peered into the first cauldron and smiled.

"That one there is Veritaserum." Slughorn smiled and nodded his head, motioning for her to go on. "It's a truth-telling serum."

"And could you, perhaps, tell me what the next one is?"

Hermione moved over to the next cauldron and beside that one, hung a small onion-shaped vial. Hermione immediately recognized it from her readings.

"Felix Felicis, most commonly known as Liquid Luck. Easy enough to say, it increases the drinker's luck." Slughorn nodded his head in response.

"Perfect, Miss Granger! Ten points to Slytherin! Looks like someone had opened their book before class."

Tom stared at Hermione. No one had ever done that before when he was in the class. Everyone, afraid of Tom for his popularity and power, would leave him to the class participation. But Hermione was the first to get to it before him and that had left Tom very confused.

"Miss Granger, please see me after class. Now. Today in class, we will be brewing Felix Felicis…"

And it turns out, those Ravenclaws were wrong about any essays due that first day.

* * *

"Miss Granger, how would you like to join my little club? It's called the Slug Club- very few students are invited to it." Slughorn was sitting at his desk in the empty classroom and Hermione was standing before him, her bag on her shoulder. He was looking up at Hermione with almost-admiration.

Tom was standing outside, waiting for her, listening in on the conversation.

Hermione honestly didn't know whether she should accept or whether she should not. She assumed Tom was in the club.

"I'd like that, Sir." She gave him a big smile and Slughorn's smile grew in return, nodding his head.

"Perfect then! Now, off you go. I'll have Tom inform you when the next meeting will be."

Hermione nodded her head and turned away. She found Tom outside and didn't say a word to him.

"I can't believe Slughorn would get someone as new as you to join his club. He doesn't even know you."

"And I assume he knows you?" Hermione questioned. "Common room, please."

Tom turned and began walking. Hermione followed. "He does know me, in fact. I've known him since I started here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations." She almost said it in a sarcastic way, but Tom had seemed to have caught onto that.

Tom stopped and spun around, facing Hermione. "I don't know how smart you were, wherever it is that you come from, but in case you haven't caught on, I speak for our house. I'm the smartest. I'm the most powerful student here."

_Merlin, what an ego. _

"I'd prefer it if you didn't participate in class like that when I'm in the same room," he suddenly said. Hermione felt the threat in his voice, no matter how mild it was.

"I'd prefer it if I get to abide by my own rights," Hermione brushed past him. "If you don't mind, I think I'll find my own way to the common room."

Tom was left standing there, looking angry and confused.

_Who is this Hermione Granger?_

Impressed by her knowledge, Tom wanted to find out, maybe collect her with his followers. He could possibly use someone like her in his group.

Tom shook his head and began walking, heading to the library to find Bella and Abraxas who he knew were going over books for the OWLS. He found it funny how determined they were on passing.

When Tom had found them in the deepest part of the library, he plopped down in the seat next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her chair.

Bella looked over at him and pouted. "Tommy, I'm going to fail this."

Tom laughed. "Silly Bellatrix." He used his free hand to stroke her cheek. "We still have the rest of the year."

Bella turned to her book and looked over at Abraxas, who was looking rather transfixed at a page in his book. He was quiet, as always. She looked back at Tom and pouted once more. "Where were you, Tommy?"

"I was with that Granger girl. Sometimes being a Prefect is a complete blow. I hate having to show her around the place."

A flash of danger passed in Bella's dark eyes at the mention of that girl's name. "I don't like you being around that girl."

Tom laughed at her jealous act. "What's this? Bella? Jealous of a mudblood?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Tom and snickered.

"I don't want her to taint you is all. No one knows anything about her. No one has ever just..._showed_ up here like that before. Ever. There's something about her…"

Tom got to his feet.

"Quit it Bella," he snapped at her.

Bella froze and then sighed, nearly jumpy to his suddenly hard voice.

"The girl doesn't like me, which I'm confused about as to why." He raised his eyebrows for a second. "Everyone likes me here." He leaned forward towards Bella, pointing to a fifth year behind him. "Especially that little Hufflepuff over there." He smiled at Bellatrix, provoking her.

As expected by Tom, Bella's head snapped to the direction of the girl who had been smiling at Tom with almost a love-like admiration in her eyes. She glared at the girl, who caught Bella's gaze and quickly looked back to her book, acting as if she had never looked at Tom in that way.

Tom walked away, laughing a sort of laugh that wasn't with good means.


	4. In Which Hermione is Talked About

**A/N: **Once again, a long-awaited update. My beta lost his internet and had to wait to get it back before he could look over this. Enjoy, everyone. I stayed up til the butt crack of dawn a few weeks ago writing this because I had a plot bunny and so on.

* * *

A single week had passed and slowly, Hermione had forced herself into the newness of how things were at Hogwarts during this time period. She learned the professor's names, gotten used to the more rules that Hogwarts had now (even though she had no problem with them). Curfew was sooner and all the professors were so pushy about studying. Hermione never had a reason to be out of dorms after curfew without Harry or Ron around. And she always spent her spare time studying.

She missed Harry and Ron so much...

Hermione had made it this far as to ignore the curious glances from Tom every now and then. In the classes she shared with him, she had no trouble speaking up for participation before him- being that it seemed he was trying his hardest to be ahead of Hermione. He knew she'd ignore his warnings and try and participate for their House, even though he did nothing about it (even though Hermione was sure he'd have her hexed by now somehow for her disobedience).

Hermione had spent the entire week plotting on how exactly she would destroy this young Tom. She could just very easily side-track him, prevent him from making any horcruxes… She felt there was no serious reason to kill him now. No matter how small it may be, he still had some innocence left in him. She just knew it.

"What an insufferable know-it all."

"Merlin, she's so thick-headed."

"She thinks she's better than us!"

Hermione froze as this conversation came to ear.

A group of three girls, Hufflepuff, were sitting on one of the benches against the wall of the courtyard. Hermione had stopped in her tracks, on her way to Care of Magical Beasts when her book bag slipped from her shoulder and she had to adjust it.

Her stomach dropped. Girls were talking about her? It was like first year again and she suddenly felt sad at this. She didn't realize that this would need to be added onto the things Dumbledore should have prepared her.

"Bloody Hufflepuffs..." came a deep voice. Hermione looked to her side and up to see a very young Hagrid.

She took in a breath, surprised to see him.

This Hagrid was smaller than the Hagrid she was used to (of course she knew that to be because he was young). He had the same frizzy brown hair, but it was cut short and he was without a beard. He had his bushy eyebrows still and Hermione had never really noticed just how warm and friendly his brown eyes were.

She was ever so glad to see him.

Hagrid made eye contact with Hermione. "Ignore 'em. They aren't worth it." And with that, Hagrid walked on ahead of Hermione.

Sudden brightness, Hermione sped up until she was walking right beside him, keeping in stride with his large steps. She forgot he was in her Care for Magical Creatures class. Of course she had seen him, but with still being the new girl, she had been too busy to try and say hi to him.

"Uh, hi. I'm-"

"Hermione Granger." Hagrid nodded with a purse of his lips. "Everyone's been talkin'." Hagrid looked over at Hermione and gave her a pitied smile.

Hermione frowned at this. _Everyone was talking about me?_

"But it's nice t'offically meet ya. I'm Hagrid," he then said in a rather friendly voice. It helped relax Hermione.

Hermione offered young Hagrid a friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled back and the two walked to class in a comfortable, friendly silence.

* * *

Hermione had eaten her dinner and skipped dessert with little appetite to begin with, hiding out in the library. Eve and Winnie had ignored her the entire week, as if her being a new shiny toy was literally so-last-week. At first it disappointed Hermione, after getting her hopes up that they would be her friends, but then she side-tracked herself with what she does best- reading.

Hermione sat curled up in a corner of one of the fiction isles, the hard wood barring into her sore back as she read a half-read book. She took use of her attention being with what she read as opposed of worrying about what people had been saying about her.

"I had no expectations of you being here," came a silky, surprised male voice.

Hermione looked up and found Tom looking away from her and pulling a book from a nearby shelf. Her heart instantly became restless. She didn't want to be alone with him. Ever. And she still hadn't any use of conversing with him- bloody _Voldemort_!

She closed her book and got up just as Tom extended a head, motioning for her to stop.

"You don't have to get up. I'll just be a moment," he said rather casually. Hermione searched his features and found only an unreadable expression.

She sighed and sat back down. She knew if she left then, Tom would get the impression she didn't like him at all (which she didn't), and she knew that would lead him to confronting her about it since it has been obvious- Tom hadn't done anything to Hermione yet.

But Tom was too smart. He had already sensed the discomfort, looking at Hermione with a curious, quizzical look.

"I had seen you left dinner early...again." Tom put the book back and looked to Hermione for a moment until he moved to a shelf closer to her, pulling out a different book. "Don't like dessert?" He gave her a half-smile that Hermione took as him attempting to "joke".

_He watches me? _Hermione had suddenly felt ten times more uncomfortable in his presence now.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when voices from the other side of the book case stopped her. Hadn't anyone heard about hushed voices in the library?

"Gosh, I feel so behind in Herbology thanks to that pathetic Granger girl."

"Tell me about it. Doesn't she have friends? Seems all she does is study and do work."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't any friends. She's such a stuffy know-it-all."

The two girls talking giggled as if they had the right to.

Tom had been looking at the book in his hands, but now studied Hermione and her hurt expression. He saw her bottom lip quiver but was impressed that she showed no sign of tears. Hermione focused on the book in her lap, trying hard to not let it get to her.

_What a peculiar creature_, thought Tom. He didn't want to look away.

"Well there you are!" suddenly came a female voice from the end of the aisle.

There stood a sleepy Bellatrix with a rather grouchy-looking face.

"Tommy, there's a third year threatening a firsty outside the library," she announced to him in a sarcastic pouty voice- matching face and all.

Hermione eyed her and then Tom to read such an expression on his face that read, "And you did nothing about it?"

"Miss Granger," he said softly as he put the book in his hand back, and then disappeared, leaving Bella and Hermione alone.

Hermione watched Tom leave and then let her eyes rest on Bellatrix, who now wore a very Slytherin-like expression. It was such an expression that screamed, "I'm better than you and you should know it."

Slowly, Bella walked over to Hermione.

Her heart fluttered in her chest dangerously, fear pulsing through her just as she felt when Tom had found her. All thoughts of what the girls had said about her were gone and now her entire mind was focused on Bellatrix. Hermione summoned her Gryffindor courage in speaking out for herself.

"What is it?" she questioned Bella rather boldly.

Bella's dark eyebrows rose for a moment and quickly returned to a Slytherin-like expression. She soon began to circle Hermione, eyeing her up and down as if she were judging her.

What Hermione would give to hear what Bella was thinking at that very moment…

"Listen here, Mudblood," she began rather casually.

Hermione had heard such a name from Malfoy and other Slytherins from her time so much that she had now grown accustomed to it. It didn't even make her flinch. She just glared at Bella once the woman stopped before her, invading her personal space as if it were no deal.

Hermione immediately felt both threatened and intimidated.

"I'm not even sure how you got into Slytherin," she quickly said, waving her hand in the air. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Hermione until they were almost nose-to-nose, but Hermione's Gryffindor courage kept her from being a cowering lioness. "No Mudblood belongs in such a respectful house." A moment's pause as Bella stared hard at the glaring Hermione. "I have my eye on you, girl. I don't like you being around my Tommy." The way Bella said "my Tommy" made Hermione inwardly gag. It was so unattractively affectionate and was in such a threatening voice.

Hermione didn't move. She didn't blink. She didn't even relieve a breath she hadn't known she had held in until Bella quickly turned around and left Hermione to her own silence.

Hermione shook her head, reaching in her shirt to pull out the Time Turner. She ran a thumb over the golden rims and sighed. _I need to do this. Bella is the least of my worries_, she told herself as she eyed the Time Turner.

It wasn't long before it was almost curfew. Hermione had gone back to her book with no one else coming by to bother her. She put her book back where she had found it and left the library only to find a group of girls eyeing her on a bench in the halls just outside of the library. As soon as Hermione made eye contact with them, they turned to one another and giggled as if they knew something Hermione didn't.

_As if I wasn't already aware of my being a "know-it-all"_.

Hermione looked to the stone floor and frowned, heading straight for Slytherin common room.

Once she had bathed and dressed in her nightgown for bed, she decided she wanted to go over her homework for tomorrow just for the fun of it.

Hermione sat on the leather sofa facing the fireplace, curled up on the couch with two sheets of filled parchment in her lap and a quill in her hand. Everyone else seemed to have been already in bed.

"Uhm. Hermione?"

The voice made Hermione jump, but she looked up and found Abraxas Malfoy at the foot of the steps that led to the dorms. He looked wide-awake but ready for bed. Hermione guessed he couldn't sleep or just hadn't tried yet.

Abraxas hadn't spoken a word to Hermione since their introduction her first night here, which was what had her so surprised.

"Yes?"

"You look lonely. May I sit with you?"

Hermione nodded her head as she eyed the book in his hand.

Abraxas flashed a small smile and walked over to sit on the other side of the couch, opening his book, which was a Potions book with notes pouring out from a page she recognized to be the page her class had gone over this past Monday.

"Is there a pop quiz Monday that you know of?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation.

Regardless of the fact that this man was a Malfoy, Hermione had to push herself away from quickly judging someone, especially for their heritage. Abraxas was no Draco. And he most certainly was no Lucius.

Abraxas shook his head. He seemed like a nervous and shy fellow. It made Hermione want to talk to him more. The first harmless-seeming Slytherin she had ever come upon and it fascinated her. How could he be in Slytherin?

_You still don't know him_, Hermione quickly stated.

"No. Potions isn't my strongest subject. I've been trying to force myself into going over past notes," he said as he waved hi thick stack of notes with an embarrassed smile.

Hermione nodded her head and looked back to her book.

A moment of silence.

"I know it's none of my business," started Malfoy as Hermione looked over at him once more, "but are you aware of what people are talking about behind your back?" He wore a careful, pitied look.

Hermione's heart sunk in her stomach, but she didn't say anything negative as such. "Yes," she replied.

Abraxas gave a curt nod, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Alright…"

Hermione looked back to her book, nothing but the sound of the crackling fire between them for a moment before Abraxas tried further with the conversation.

"I don't get why people have to be so cruel. You're smart. That should be a good thing, right?"

Hermione let out a saddened sigh. "Apparently it makes me 'stuffy' and 'thick-headed'."

Abraxas put his notes off to the side, as if this conversation had fired him up. "It shouldn't though."

Surprised at how Abraxas seemed to have been taking Hermione's side, she closed her book and looked over at him with a small, thankful smile.

"You think so?"

Abraxas nodded. "For the longest time, the brains had been just Riddle. But now we have you. If that never made him thick-headed in the view of others…" He knew he didn't need to finish his sentence- Hermione had gotten the picture of what Abraxas was talking about.

"Yes, but it appears that Tom and I are two very different people," Hermione pointed out. She uncurled her legs from beside her and sat up properly, her body aimed towards Abraxas to show she was intent on the conversation with him.

Abraxas shrugged. "In some ways, yes. But other ways...not quite."

Hermione looked at Abraxas with raised eyebrows, as if it was bold of him to say such a thing. No way could Hermione and Tom be the same.

Abraxas read her expression and smiled wide. "Looks like you're not the only one book-smart or even smart in general."

Abraxas didn't wait for Hermione to allow time to process for a response as he got to his feet with his book.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said warmly as he walked away and headed back up the stairs.

Hermione was left by the firelight thinking how on earth her and Voldemort could be similar.

_So what if Tom and I just so happened to be the smartest in Slytherin?_


End file.
